With the development of display technologies, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel has been applied more and more widely due to its excellent characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and rapid response.
Generally, the organic light-emitting display panel includes a display region and a frame region around the display region. The display region is used for displaying. The frame region is used for arranging a peripheral circuit. The arrangement of the current display panel and peripheral circuit are more and more complicated. Therefore, more space of the frame region is occupied, which is not beneficial to implementation of a narrow frame.